powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Generation Part 2: Rise of Megaforce
'A New Generation Part 2: Rise of Megaforce '''is the second episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and it is the continuation of the first episode. Plot After the five friends come face to face with Zordan's old pupil, Gosei and his robot, Tensou, they've had gained their own morphers, weapons, and Zords to fight back against the alien invaders, Warstar. Synopsis The five friends were asking for answers of why they've had been chosen other than to fight off the Warstar. Gosei explains that he had been watching on for suitable teenagers with attitude to combat against the Warstar who are not only here to attack Earth but they were sent by an intergalactic empire from the planet known as Desolan, to remove the planet's resistances. Just so that the Desolonian Empire wouldn't have any trouble dealing with the military of this planet. The five were mortified by this and Jake even mentioned about an old article in the Angel Grove Tribute called, the "Countdown to Destruction Incident". The four teens hadn't known about this as Jake pulls out an old dusty newspaper from his pocket and claimed that he was going to show it to his friends and also their school staff. Gosei was sweating with anticipation as he's had remembered what happened to Zordan during that time, 17 years ago and he could never stop remembering that day. Tensou was frantically demanding Jake to know of where he got that paper from and Jake explains that his father was in the government. It was so astounding that even Gosei was boggled because he was surprised that the government still have recorded history of the Power Rangers even after 19 years. Gia and Noah never knew about the countless times because they were kids back then during 2006. Troy and Emma were asking themselves about this perdicament. Gosei then puts that to the side for now as he tells the rangers of why they've had been chosen in the first place. It's because he has looked upon each of the teens' skills and characters. For instances, Noah: Not only is he an experienced inventor and chemist but also uses his knowledge for selfless reasons. He also has a dedication for learning self confidence and is passionate for his family. He will become the Blue Ranger. Emma: Her mother like characteristics help the team stay together and she has a strong sense of cherity. Despite that trait, she is also strongwilled in her right and will not back down from protecting those who are innocent. She will become the Pink Ranger. Jake: In spite of his quirky, showing off, jokey personality, he is an excellant athlete who has care for his fellow team mates and his skills at sports are an asset for combat. He will become the Black Ranger. Gia: She is an expert of martial arts, is protective of her family and friends, and has been a good leader figure since her days as a cheerleader. She is tough, strong willed, and resourceful in terms of being a leader. She will become the Yellow Ranger. and finally, Troy: Who has been put through boot camp since he was 14 and has had been through extensive military training. He is strict, optimistic, concerning, and disciplined. His skills of leadership and military protocol were given to by his father along with his knowledge of hand to hand combat. He is without question, going to be the Red Ranger. And together, they will be the next generation of heroes and will be known as the Power Rangers Megaforce. Each of the five were astounded by this and Tensou then shows the five their individuel weapons, Power Cards, and Zords alike. Noah gets the Shark Zord, the Shark Crossbow, his Sea themed Cards. Emma gets the Pheonix Zord, Pheonix Gun, and her Sky themed Cards. Jake gets the Snake Zord, the Snaxe Axe, and his Earth themed Cards. Gia gets the Tiger Zord, the Tiger Claw, and her Earth themed Cards. Troy gets the Dragon Zord, the Dragon Sword, and his Sky themed Cards. Gosei then tells the five about the rules about being Power Rangers and those include not using their powers for their personal gain, only use those powers to fight crime, wars, and invasions. The next rules were to use those powers and weapons for self defense and finally the most important rule of them all is, always commit to the greater good and never reveal their identities. Even though the world already knows that Power Rangers exist but their identities must not be revealed. Troy and Gia told Gosei about the hostages the Warstar had taken and Gosei then immediately shows the five where the people are being held. The people are held captive in a broadcast station and they see the military officers backing down from going in. To the five's astonishment, they discover that the people are being forced to sit down by the Loogies as Creepox and Scaraba set up what appears to be a hologram projector to a broadcast tower. Jake has had enough of seeing this and wants go right in, Gosei tells Jake not to leave without them for they are a team. Gia even tells Jake that they think they'd should stay as one unit instead letting him run into trouble. Jake blushes and apologizes. The five Mega Rangers then proceed to be teleported to their destination by Gosei. As they've had been teleported behind the broadcast station, they've formulate a plan to get pass the Loogies before morphing into their ranger modes for the first time. The five each use their own Power Cards on five seperate events. Noah used Camomirage to change themselves into Loogies (much to Gia's chagrin) and just like that, they've had managed to fool the Loogies as they've had proceeded to walk upstairs. Next it was Emma's turn to use Twistornado to blow out a couple of Loogies from guarding the elevator and the two Loogies had fallen out the window. Troy then contacts Gosei that they're on their way to the top floor before they begin setting up their big event. On the roof, Creepox instructs Scaraba to activate the hologram to prepare for their admiral, Malkor's announcement to the world as the hostages are bound and gagged. The military officers were frozen with anticipation as the giant hologram of the Warstar Admiral introduces himself on world wide broadcast networks to the humans in each and every continent of the entire globe. Malkor: "I am Admiral Malkor. I am the leader of the Warstar Insectoid Army and we have come to your planet to test your survival instincts. We Insectoids have taken a handful of your kind as hostages for the sake of testing your self defenses and just from looking at your expressions, your fears are your weaknesses. So now once you all stand down, we will come in peace as promised and together we can build a new utopia for all lifeforms on this planet. After so, my legions of soldiers will provide you all the resources to survive." Unknown: "Don't count on it!" To Insectoids' dismays and the hostages' joys, the five Power Rangers have arrived to confront them! The rangers go off to tell the world that Malkor is lying to them because the Warstar have been sent to destroy the defenses for their empire to march forward without any trouble! It was already recording through news cameras on helicoptors to the local news stations. Malkor was infuritated that his worst fears have come into fruition for there are indeed Power Rangers left on this planet. Creepox has Scaraba and the Loogies attack the Power Rangers but both Jake and Gia used Rockrush to knock out the squad of Loogies off the building but Scaraba deflects the boulders. Troy mocks Creepox if he remembers that voice as they've had duke it out on the rooftop and to Creepox's shock, the red ranger is in fact the boy who've had fought him from before! Both Troy and Creepox clash at each other with own swords/blades and they were seemingly evenly matched! The four rangers were having difficult time fending off against the rotund Scaraba while trying to protect the hostages from any harm until Noah had thought up the idea of tossing home made taser at the hologram projector, shortening out the device causing Malkor's image to disappear as he curses those wretched rainbow colored cretins for going against his affairs and they will pay for this. Scaraba was just about had it with them and then attempts to crush the four with his boulders! Troy then knocks Creepox to the side and then he uses his Freeze Star Power Card to stop Scaraba in his tracks! The four were very thankful and then five prepare to combine their weapons to form the Gosei Buster to finish off the pudgy beetle like beast. Creepox was completely angry of this and goes straight towards the rangers and knocked out the four away from Troy! Troy was taken by surprise by Creepox and attempts to strike out the beast with his sword but gets slashed at the wrist! Troy was groaning in pain, clutching his wrist while fluids drip out and smoke spewing out. Creepox calls Troy a simpering, stuck up, worm for accepting the pain. Troy then gets back up, fuming with anger, and then fights back by slashing across Creepox's armor twice, sending Creepox to recoil in pain about as much as Troy has. Creepox was infuriated by this swears vengeance on Troy and teleports away, not before mocking Troy by saying that he is just as bad as "Vrak". The four get back to Troy and were concerned if his hand is alright but the biggest concern was, who is Vrak? Suddenly they hear a sinister laugh coming from behind them and it was the same blue eyed alien in royal armor from before and by his side was a drooling, manic, sociopathic hornet like, Insectoid alien! Vrak then introduces himself to the rangers and Troy was still clutching his wounded wrist. Noah demands Vrak to stay back if he wants to save his own behind and if he is going to dare touch their home planet, they are going wail on him. Vrak scuffs to the blue ranger and co. that he is not going to stand around for long but would rather enjoy watching a "good show". The five were feeling dread from this newcomer as the creature known as Vilehive was lip smacking his mandibles and claims that he always wanted to know of what humans taste like! Much to Emma and Gia's digusts and to Jake's anger. Troy despite being wounded, he was not willing to give up this battle and warns Vrak to never mess with their planet. Vrak then shows off a strange bat like drone in his hand which he calls a Zombat. The rangers were confused at first until Vrak explains that these nanobot drones were all manufactured, courtesy to his "royal bloodline". He then places the Zombat on Vilehive and to the rangers' surprise, he was gigantic and about as tall as the building they are all standing on. Vrak then teleports out of here as the rangers get the hostages downstairs to safety. At the same time, the military officers storm the building all the while eliminating the Loogies in sight until they've saw the Power Rangers bringing down the hostages downstairs. The soldiers were concerned at first until they've realized that those five were Power Rangers and even one of them says, "Looks like they're back, guys." The soldiers had no time to chat as the giant Vilehive is destroying the broadcast station as they've ran for their lives. The rangers, hostages, and soldiers all make it out alive. Gosei then informs to begin summoning their Zords to fight the Insectoid if they want to stay alive! The rangers call forth their Zords and then they've each piloted their Zords before going straight toward the orange behemoth. Vilehive was running around, causing turmoil and destruction and the rangers waste no time as they've formed the Gosei Great Megazord. At first Vilehive was getting the better of them due to because they were inexperienced at the time until, Tensou contacts the rangers to use this prototype Power Card called Zord Duplication to outsmart the monster. He then tells them it can only be used once and that is all. Troy thanks Tensou for it and this is a risk they will take. Troy uses the Zord Duplication card to clone his Dragon Zord into five copies and then they've each replaced the four other Zords in each of the body parts. The manic monster was confused and the Megazord fires the five Dragon heads at the monster. This distracted the monster long enough for the rangers to finish off the monster with a Victory Charge Power Card and thus the monster was destroyed. At the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor was fuming with rage as they've had witnessed their first defeat but he swears his name that this battle has only just begun. Vrak at the same time was watching on but he has plenty of more plans for their next outcome while Creepox was bowing to Malkor while his chest still burns from his encounter. Creepox swore that he will get even on Troy. At the command center, the five were exhausted from their huge battle and Gosei congratulates them all for their first battle not before telling Tensou to activate the medic bay. The five then recover eventually and before they've had left the command center, Gosei wisely tells them that whenever there is a problem, he will call them and then tells them to let the power be with them. The rangers thank Gosei and Tensou for helping them. In Ernie's Brainfreeze inside the mall, Gia and Emma were hanging out with their two gal pals, Rachel and Sydney while Jake, Troy and Noah were talking about their adventure in secret until the cheerful owner, Ernie Alcawicz shows up with their seven milkshakes. Before he left, he says he's been hearing on the radio about Power Rangers saving local residents at the broadcast station and then asks them if they've heard about it. The five claimed they've did hear it and they'd wish that they could meet them some day. Rachel and Sydney didn't know what was going until now. The friends then have a toast before taking their drinks. Notes * This episode and it's previous episode are both based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger's first episode. * The Countdown to Destruction incident was from 17 years ago during ''Power Rangers In Space. ''This also verifies that Earth still knows the Power Rangers exist. * This marks the first time the five have become Power Rangers, utilize their weapons, Power Cards, and Zords. * This is also the first time the main antagonists, Admiral Malkor and Vrak's names have been mentioned. * This is the first time the military forces have been involved since ''Power Rangers Turbo ''all the way to ''Power Rangers RPM. * This is the first time the Warstar's backstory is revealed to have been working for an evil intergalactic empire to help destroy and conquer planets. This empire will later be the main antagonists of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. * This is the first episode to feature TWO Monsters of the Week. * This marks the first appearance of Ernie Alcawicz, the rangers' friend and shack owner. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode